THIS INVENTION relates to a device to assist in the cutting, mitrering, chamfering and similar operations on glass, tiles and like items. In particular, it is directed to a device which may be independently powered or which can be readily attached, and subsequently removed from, a cutting implement such as an angle grinder or a circular- or jig-saw.
When tiling floor or wall areas, rarely are the surfaces to be covered an exact multiple of the length of the individual tiles used; some cutting of the tiles is almost always required. Further, when tiles meet at corners, it is, necessary to mitre the edges of the adjacent tiles to ensure that only the finished, often glazed outer surface is visible.
Prior art technology to perform these cuts or mitre joints necessitates the use of a bench cutter or grinder. They usually include some form of purpose-built cutting implement supported on a table or stand. Integral with the table or stand is a guiding mechanism to guide the tile relative to the cutting implement to achieve the cut at the required location and angle. Such devices are relatively large and thus weighty, cumbersome and expensive. Also, they usually have to be dismantled for transport and then reassembled on site before use. In addition, for tiler tradesman, the only use for such a device is indeed for the cutting, mitrering, chamfering, etc. of tiles.
There thus remains a need for a device which can at least perform the cutting tasks necessary for a tiler tradesman, but not require the inconvenience of a bench mounted device.
Although specific reference has been made with respect to the need for a device to cut, mitre or chamfer a tile, it will be recognized that this is not limiting and that the present invention will find use in other areas.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to overcome, or at least ameliorate, one or more of the above problems and to provide a device to assist in the cutting, mitrering, chamfering and similar operations on glass, tiles and like items.
According to the present invention, there is provided a device for attachment to a cutting implement, said cutting implement being adapted to cut, mitre, chamfer or perform a similar operation on an item at a required angle, said device including:
a positioning means for placing said device in a required position;
a slot in said positioning means through which a cutting blade of said cutting implement can protrude to enable said blade to cut, mitre, chamfer or perform a similar operation on said item; and
an attachment means fixed to said positioning means to enable attachment of said device to said cutting implement.
Preferably, said device is removably attached to said cutting implement.
Preferably, said cutting implement is selected from the group comprising an angle grinder, circular or jig-saw or similar implement.
More preferably, said cutting implement is an angle grinder.
Most preferably, said angle grinder is a hand-held angle grinder
Preferably, said positioning means is an elongate member of L-shaped cross-section, one arm of which can rest on an upper surface of said item to be cut, mitred, chamfered or have a similar operation performed thereon, the other arm providing the required guide for said item relative to the cutting implement to achieve the cut at the required location.
Preferably, said attachment means is a pair of rigid straps, wherein one end of each of said straps is fixed to said positioning means, and wherein the other end of one of said straps is fixed to one side of said cutting implement and the corresponding other end of the second strap is fixed to the other side of said cutting implement.
More preferably, said other end of one of said straps is removably fixed to said one side of said cutting implement and said corresponding other end of said second strap is removably fixed to the other side of said cutting implement.
Preferably, said item to be cut is a tile.
More preferably, said item to be cut is a ceramic tile.